One Piece 100 Themes
by ForFreedom21
Summary: The 100 theme challenge One Piece style. All one-shots. Nakamahip. Probably no pairings(unless you interpret it that way)but you never know. Probably angst and hurt and comfort and all that good stuff. And yes, spoilers galore. You've been warned. Oh, btw, the first chapter is the worst of the bunch. Sorry bout that.
1. Introduction

**Ah, Fanfic…it's been awhile. I generally like to write my own works but I'm experimenting here. **

**I'm doing the 100 themes challenge with original poems, my OC's and OP. Just to see what happens ;) I don't know how often I'll update or if I'll finish this but…yeah. Enjoy**

**And no, I do not own these amazing characters. **

Gol D. Roger is sick.

So sick in fact, that no one could figure out what is wrong with him. Is there a cure? His Crocus wished, oh how he wished, because no doctor wants to fail his captain. No one wants to fail his captain.

Right?

They'd found One Piece, they'd conquered the Grand Line, they'd done the impossible. So why should they have to stop now?

Roger smiles at his crew, knowing they'll be upset with his decision, but satisfied of the times they had. He couldn't be happier. He couldn't be prouder. His crew was his family and they'd done well . He'd turned the world upside down and reached the impossible dream.

His life was fulfilled.

He tells his crew that it is time to disband. They argue for hours but eventually Roger convinces them. He is the captain, after all, and what he says goes. He tells them to keep up their fulfilling lives and to never forget the days they shared together. He wishes them happy futures. One by one, on various islands, the crew leaves.

Rayleigh is the last one remaining.

Roger and he go to a bar, where he tells his first mate his plan. He is going to turn himself in.

"That's crazy." Rayleigh protests. "Why would you do such a thing?"

Roger downs some more rum and laughs. "I should be dead already, partner. My life cannot get better, I can accomplish no more. I am satisfied."

Rayleigh looks at him and shrugs. "Alright, Captain."

The Pirate King stands up tall, finishes off his bottle, sets it down and walks a few feet away. He turns his head with a big smile on his face. "I'm not going to die, partner."

And that was the last the Dark Knight saw of his captain.

The first mate cried, laughed and drank more than ever on the day of Roger's execution.

If he had to choose the best part of the day, it'd be when Roger told the crowd to find the treasure. He challenged the world, up until the swords pierced him. And even then, he smiled.

Never was there a man Rayleigh admired more. He never did forget those days on the Oro Jackson nor did he forget his old ways.

He just changed a little bit. He watched as the new pirate era took over. He compared each captain to his, and was always unimpressed. He hid from the military and tried to be peaceful.

Until, of course, he met Monkey D. Luffy.

Then, Rayleigh's spirit was set aflame once again.


	2. Love

Luffy is the man with endless love.

It was love that led him to his dreams. He loved Shanks, the man inspired him, and he wanted to be just like him. Luffy wanted to be all that he was and when Shanks wouldn't take him with his crew, Luffy just decided to go on his own. He'd find a strong, loving crew and he'd find One Piece, because it'd give him the freedom he loves. He was left with Shanks' straw hat, his greatest treasure.

It was love that sent Luffy flying when his swordsman was harmed. He had never seen Zoro be completely defeated before. This was the man he trusted most, the man he not only needed to become the greatest swordsman, but the one that he knew_ could _become the best. It was love that made him want to attack Hawk Eyes. However, Zoro impressed the old swordsman, and so he lived. Luffy was so happy and he smiled. Zoro apologized for failing him and swore to never lose again. He asked if the Pirate King had any problems with that. Luffy, knowing that this man would keep his promise, smiled and said "Nope!" They were said to be a good team. Good teams come from trust. Their trust comes from love. Luffy's nakama would live on.

So in return, Zoro sacrifice himself for the sake of his Captain, even throwing his own dream aside.

It was love that led Luffy to Arlong Park. How could he abandon his nakama when she needed him? Nami told him endless times to leave, to mind his own business, and to never show his face again. Her sister even told him. But his love made him push that all aside, made him ignore the danger, and he kept being persistent. It was love that made him stop the blade, that made him put his hat on her head, that made him promise to help. His love for his nakama made him destroy a whole building and stand up, nearly bleeding out, and proclaim that Nami really was his nakama.

So in return, she guides him where ever he wants to go, even if it is somewhere she wishes not to.

It was out of love that he allowed Usopp to join the crew again. Since the day they met, the two were like brothers. They goofed off together, supported each other's dreams, and fought together. Until the day everything snapped. They fought, a fight that maybe should've been to the death, and it was brutal. Never had Luffy been in such a difficult fight and never had he cried after one. He lost a nakama that day and it tore him apart. When Zoro said that Usopp couldn't be allowed back easily, Luffy agreed but with a heavy heart. When Usopp apologized and yelled for him, Luffy felt the biggest relief of all time. He could have his nakama back.

So in return, Usopp becomes the true King of Snipers for his captain.

It was love that drew Luffy to Sanji. At first, it was just because his food was so _darn good_ and then that he fed a sickly pirate with no money. It was the cook he'd been looking for. Granted, he did get angry when Sanji was going to die to payback Zeff. But Luffy fought, and won, for Sanji's restaurant. So Sanji went with him, following his own dream. Love brought the two together, because you cannot be a Strawhat without love, and he became one that Luffy would risk anything for.

So in return, Sanji cooks him the best meals and always gets Luffy's ass when he falls into the water.

It was love that made Luffy chase Chopper everywhere, begging for him to join. Initially, he thought the reindeer was food, then he thought that his seven-transformations were just _too cool_ and then he became their doctor. Luffy is reckless and as such needs proper care. Chopper knew how to give that care and Luffy appreciates it to no end. Chopper would go along with his crazy antics and tries his best. Luffy loves him as much as the other eight. He makes sure to never leave him out, to never make him alone like he once was.

So in return, the doctor becomes a monster for his captain.

It was out of love that Luffy beat Crocodile's ass for Vivi. They were told to bring Vivi home safely, nothing more, nothing less. But in the end, they fought with and for her. How could Luffy abandon someone who was such a great leader, such a gentle hearted girl, but such a fool for wanting to save everyone? She is his nakama. And he doesn't leave his nakama hanging. He yelled at her, made her understand, that she can risk his life. All out of love. He was enraged and the horrors Crocodile had put her through, so he never gave up. Three times he fought him. And he finally let all of the rage finish the damn croc.

So in return, the princess let the noisy, messy pirate into the palace.

It was love that had Luffy going after Robin. She left without a word, framed his crew, then said she could never return. Luffy couldn't accept that, she was his nakama. He chased her down multiple times, ignored her pleas for him to leave her be, and stared down the darkness of the world. Even when Robin claimed she wanted to die, Luffy refused to leave. He simply said that she could only decide that with the crew, and he knew she couldn't. The world government, an enemy so terrifying that no one ever stood up to the them, stood in front of his face, challenged him and dissed him. But he didn't care. They'd taken his nakama. And he was going to get her back. Luffy declared war on the world itself by burning a flag and telling them to bring it on. He was not afraid. He told Robin that she needs to declare her wish-to live. And he watched her tears and (finally) listened to her plea. So, out of the love for his nakama, Luffy took on the world's secret organization and razed it to the ground.

So in return, Robin devoted her life to him.

For love, Luffy stole underwear. He want, no, he _demanded _that Fanky become his shipwright. Franky, knowing his, pointedly ignored him. But he wouldn't give up. He stole underwear, told Robin to help (but cringed when she grabbed Franky's jewels) and yelled at him. Franky's followers encouraged him and Franky finally left with Luffy. Out of love of his crazy personality, his inventions, and his support, Luffy accepted him into the family (even though they'd once been enemies) and wore to protect him.

So in return, Franky swore that Luffy would be the one to complete Sunny's purpose.

Love brought Luffy to push his limits for a skeleton. The crazy, singing, afro bones dude. Luffy couldn't leave him alone. He didn't care who he'd have to face or what he'd have to do, that skeleton _would _become his nakama. When he learned that Brook was a friend of Laboon's, his determination intensified. What's more loveable than a singing skeleton who still wants to fulfill a fifty year old promise? And so Luffy took down his own beastly shadow and Moria. And he collapsed . Later, he reassured Brook that they'd get him to Laboon and asked him to join his crew. The skeleton was so happy, he cried.

So in return, the musician plays whatever Luffy wants.

It was love that led Luffy to Marineford. He suffered torture and fatal wounds at Impel Down, but his will let him live. If he didn't try to save his big brother Ace, he'd want to die. And so his love carried him through all six Hell's of Impel Down, back up, and to the Marine HQ. The battle was gruesome (That fact that he's still alive is nothing short of a miracle) but Luffy never backed down. He saved Ace.

Only to watch have him die in his arms.

Finally (for if I go on with everything, this will never end) it was love that saved Luffy. The loss of his brother broke him. The strain was too much and he went on a destructive path. He thought himself too weak to protect anyone or accomplish anything. All he wanted to do was bash his head in. However, through some force, he remembered his nakama. His tears turned hopeful and he was revived.

The love Luffy gives and inspires helps him move on, every step of his journey. He truly is the man who will be Pirate King.


	3. Light

**Heya! So, I noticed a lot of errors in the last chapter (which took me at least an hour to write…) and I will probably go and fix it later, but for now! Please enjoy chapter 3 :]**

Her life had always been dark.

Her closest thing to family was killed in front of her eyes. The bullet took her light with it. She was too young for this, only 10. Horrors like that are supposed to be kept away from children. But no hero can have a likeable past, right?

She became something she hated, for a chance to save what she loved. Day after day she returned to her "home" and made maps. Usually shed fine joy in this.

But these maps weren't for her.

She was forced to become a thief. She just needed a hundred million beli. That was it. Then her life would be better. Then her light would come back. But it wasn't easy.

She stumbled across a silly boy with a straw hat. He seemed naïve and stupid, but later proved her wrong. He was strong as the come and he treasured his hat. And he knew what others treasured.

And he protected them.

His companion was pretty much the same, a bit more serious, and she decided to join them, for the time being. She knew they could score her some money and that was all she needed.

They soon came across an island with a notorious liar. They were looking for a ship (because let's get real, a pirate crew can't be stuck in row boats). But when the village was attacked, the boy in the straw hat could not leave it be. And so the three helped the liar save it. And the liar joined them.

She caught herself, on their new ship, on the way to the Grand Line, smiling. She was enjoying herself. And she stopped. That couldn't be happening. She can't come to like these people. They were _pirates _d she'd have to leave them. She tried harder to distance herself.

When they came to the floating restaurant, a wanted poster caught her eye. It darkened her mood and reminded her of her duty. She had to leave.

So she did, with the ship and all.

Little did she know, the three pirates (sorry, four now) were going to come for her. She heard of the pirate hunter making a ruckus, but she waved the thought away. However, she ends up seeing him at Arlong Park and her blood runs cold. He taunts her and pushes her past her limit. When he jumps in the water, she can't help herself.

She saves him.

And when he is thrown into a dungeon, she finds herself releasing him.

He that damned liar shows up, she is ordered to kill him. She's a cold blooded witch after all, right? She forces herself to tell him that it's for her "business" and stabs herself, throwing him into the water. Arlong's trust in her is restored.

She gets angry, so angry that she crashes her real home. Her sister makes her tell her why. And her sister sympathizes for her.

When that stupid captain shows up, her limits are tested yet again. Why can't they leave her alone? Why don't they understand? She's not one of them. She never could be. Her life is too dark. Their light is something that is not within her reach.

Eventually, after her village runs past her, intent on throwing themselves at Arlong, she gave up. She fell to her knees and stabbed at the mark of her captive. How dare he cause all this pain? Who is he to cast people into such darkness?

But the blade stopped. And she looked up, the tears in her eyes, surprised. And there he was- that straw hat fool. She told him to leave, throwing dust at him, her voice hardly working.

But he didn't move a muscle and she stopped. She placed a hand over her mouth and cried some more before she finally faced him. She asked for help, for the first time in her life. And when he put his treasure on her head, yelling "DAMN STRAIGHT", some of the darkness dispelled. She was left with a haze in her vision.

She went and tended her wounds and decided to go face Arlong. She couldn't cry anymore, couldn't waste time anymore: everyone but her was out fighting. She had to join.

She got there and the pirates were fighting. They looked like they were losing and…where was that stupid captain, anyways? Arlong made her choose between the pirates and the village. The choice should have been easy, but her heart was heavy. She really did grow a love for the damned fools who followed her. She made her resolve.

Later, when furniture came from her least favorite room, she cried again. In relief. And the haze turned into a couple clouds.

And once the building collapsed, she was sure she would faint. But she refused to do anything until that stupid captain showed up. And when he did, he made everything clear: "NAMI! You are MY nakama!"

Her hand went to her mouth, her eyes tearing up without permission, and she nodded. All clouds left her vision. All she could she was a dazzling light, and she finally let herself latch onto it.

**Ehhh. Not quite how it was supposed to turn out xD**


	4. Drowning

**So this prompt is actually number…91 ish. But it's the one that inspired me to write this fic. So... from here on out, these won't be in the "order" of the challenge. **

Robin knew what it felt like to drown. After all, she did eat a devil fruit at a young age. But anytime she fell into the water, someone (for reasons Robin never understood) got her out.

But this was different. No one could save her from this.

She wasn't really drowning. Not visibly and not physical.

But emotionally and mentally, she was.

She'd been living by betraying and being betrayed for twenty years now. She could never hide from the government for very long. So, usually, when she begins to "drown" this way, she could escape. Usually, she wasn't pulled under quite so far. Usually, she would betray before she was handed over.

But she couldn't do that this time.

This time, she had people who cared. She had people who made her _laugh_ and want to do her best. She'd only felt this way one other time in her life-when Saul and the archeologists praised her. It was a feeling she thought died within her and she never expected it to come again. So when Robin _did _feel it, she couldn't ignore it.

So, before they could be taken from her (destroyed in front of her eyes, screaming, crying out in pain) like those in the past, Robin stepped up and let the world's darkness take her in.

She didn't want to say goodbye to them, but for the sake of their lives, she did. (The water got up to her knees). She didn't want to shoot the mayor, but for the sake of her friends, she did. (The water climbed half way up her thigh). She didn't want to ignore their pleas for her, but for the sake of their safety, she did. (The water made it to her hips).

And it broke her heart.

She finally had nothing to live for anymore. After years on the run, she'd at least thought she would find the history and the nakama Saul promised her. But everything was ripped away from her and she'd given up. (The water level got to her navel).

She was going to die.

Robin boarded the train, heading to Enies Lobby, and shed a tear for the loss of her new found family. She didn't realize it would hurt _this bad. _(The water got to her waist line).

When the sharpshooter showed up, she thought her heart would burst. _Was this joy? Or was this horror?_ She figured it had to be both. She wanted them to save her, of course, but that was asking for the impossible.

When the cook was also there, she couldn't help screaming. She'd never screamed like this, it was so unlike her, that even she was shocked. This was torture. She meant to save them, not have them throw their lives away. What were they doing?

She had to fight against them (to protect them) and push them away. But the long noses words stuck in her heart: _Believe in Luffy. _

She wanted to, oh how she wanted to. But they didn't know her past. They didn't realize what would come after them if she stayed. So she silently walked through the air door and left her friends behind. (The water rose to her bust line). She was having trouble getting proper air support and the rest of the ride was excruciatingly long.

_It's never a sin to simply exist, _the Cyborg told her. She ignored him the best he could. Her mind was made up and nothing would change it. _All for the sake of her nakama. _

They arrived and she was beat by the crazy director. What was his problem, anyway? Did he really believe that _this _was justice? A secret organization that had permission to kill any innocents who "stood in their way"? She scoffed at the idea but was careful to keep her mouth closed.

Until they brought up the Straw Hats.

They were there. Of course they were. Why'd she expect them to leave? She should've known better. Luffy's not the type of man to abandon someone. She cursed. And when the purple haired freak gave the order to kill, she lashed out in outrage. They promised, damnit! The pirates were to be unharmed. But they smirked at her, mocked her, because there was a loophole (there's always a loophole). They escape Water Seven. They were no longer on Water Seven. The deal had been kept.

She got angry, so angry she would have beat them if not for the sea stone. And he beat her again.

She stayed silent for hours. Even when purple haired came to brag, only be shocked to no end. His island was being attacked. And its attackers were doing well. Too well.

The Cyborg laughed and, upon hearing Straw Hat (_"ROBIN! I CAME TO SAVE YOU") _forced her to meet him.

Luffy smiled when Robin was finally in his sights. He blabbered a bit and prepared to go get her, but she stopped him. "I only want to die!" (The water reached her neck). She's gasping.

The smile slipped off his face and the expression left Robin feeling guilty. But this is what she had to do because she didn't want him to suffer.

Of course, CP9 and the director were there to laugh at them. Purple hair mocked them for being so ridiculous and being such failures. But what did he know?

Luffy just looked at her in a defiant nature and told her not to die. He prompted to pick his nose and be anything but serious. She didn't know what to do. He started giving a mini-speech and the other crew members show up, yelling at each other, naturally, and she was shocked. The director shook. "If you want to live or die, I don't care whatever you decide," Luffy shouts. "But say it by our sides!"

And Robin began to cry. She didn't want to, but how could she stop it. (The water reached her nose). She was suffocating.

The crew climbed to stand by their captain. The six pirates stand tall and proud, fear not taking hold of them and determination guiding them.

Then the damn director has to go on a rant and bring up the Buster Call. And Robin's past swam before her eyes and she couldn't stop it. Her whole island, destroyed. The lives of everybody, tossed aside. Her own life, marked sinful. Everyone ratted her out. Everyone used her.

Everyone told her to die.

The images shattered and Robin got up unsteadily. She told the crew that she was scared because of her fate and that it'd make her a burden. She was scared she'd be thrown out like always. And she was scared (though she didn't say this) that they'd have to die for her. The director confirmed her fears and laughed at her. (The water covered her eyes).

But Luffy stood his ground. He claimed that he understood (because as stupid as he is, he is able to see through any problem). He had his sniper shoot down the flag and Robin was so shocked, so horrified that (Her head went completely under) and all she could do was say "Impossible!" before she drown.

But, somehow, barely, she heard Luffy tell the world to bring it on. He didn't care about the government; he didn't care about the world.

He only cared about his nakama. And he was determined to get her back.

He told her to wish to live and (it was like he lurched her out of the water) her tears got more persistent as she recalls more memories. People told her to die (her head goes under once more). Saul told her to find her nakama and live with them, because no one in the world is meant to be alone. (She tries to find air). And light surrounded the crew and she tries to reach for it.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" She yelled (She was once again lurched out of the water, this time pulled ashore). "TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!"

The pirates smiled up at her and she realized she should've gone to them first. How stupid could she have been? They were always there for her, even though she once fought against them. They were the people who had brought back happiness, heart, warmth, and dreams. How could she doubt their strength?

"Leave the rest to us!" Luffy calls.

(She is completely dragged away from the water and she is sure she'll never drown again).


	5. Dark

**Heya. Again. Um, so I'd like to say sorry for any times the story is confusing (For multiple reasons) but mostly when the tense changes. I am terrible at past tense and automatically switch to present a lot. So I apologize xP Also, the reason why most descriptions and the such are vague, is because you already know what happens. All that I'm trying to do is bring the feelings out more. Now, enjoy! (**_The quotes are not verbatim, so sorry if they're misplaced or anything)_

Luffy woke up in an unfamiliar setting.

First off all, he was on the sea, in a ship. But it wasn't his ship. Why wasn't he on his ship? Secondly, there were cords and machines connected to him. Monitors pulsed and beeped and something kept filling his mouth and nose. Air? Why? And lastly, his body _hurt. _It hurt him to breathe and he had to fight to keep his eyes open. How did this-

Oh. _Oh. _

Memoires crashed into him. Kuma. Nakama vanishing. Flying. Impel Down. Poison. Bon-chan. Wolves. Enemies. Friends. Hot. Cold. Sharp. Fights. Lots and lots of fights. Whitebeard. Ace.

_Ace._

Luffy, despite how every atom in his body protested, shot up with a gasp. _Ace…I saved him? No. He died. In my arms. For me._

_ Because of me…_

(Darkness crept into his vision, clouding everything) He yelled and yanked everything out of him. He got up faster than lightning and ran outside.

"Straw Hat?" Law said. "What're you-Hey! You're not healed, come back!"

But Luffy ignored him. He ran and ran and ran. Any tree he came by, he kicked. Any rock, he punched. Any spot of soil, he rammed his head into.

They pain resonated throughout his whole being but he just wanted the images to stop. "I was too weak!" He shouted, clawing at his bandages. (The darkness only fades for the memories) "I can't protect _anything!_"

He ran head first into a tree. "Pirate King?" He whipped a few more trees. "I'm far too weak!" Luffy glanced at his hands, at the _blood_ on them. Ace's blood? He screamed in torment when Ace fell in front of his eyes. He couldn't escape the past.(The darkness clutched his heart)

So he kept rampaging, never letting up, and didn't even notice when Jinbei approached him.

"Luffy-kun, stop." He tried to grab him but Luffy, even in his fragile state, could shake him off. "Shut up! It's my body, I'll do what I want!"

"Ace's body was his, too. So he could do what he wanted. "

Luffy's eye twitched. _What did he just say? (_The darkness penetrated his soul)He yelled again and attacked Jinbei. But, as he said, Luffy is no match in his state. He soon found himself pinned against a boulder. (The darkness was all he could see, all he feel, and all that he could hear)

"You can't get back what you've lost! Think about what you have!"

Luffy fought against him still. The words took moments (painfully long moments) to soak in. "What I-"

His hand went slack, Jenbei smiled and released him, and he slid down the rock. He looked at his hands, extending one finger at a time, and named them.

Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook.

He cried and cried. "I still have my friends!" How could he forget? The nakama he loved was still out there, waiting for him. How could he forget? His crew, his family, was with him, even if not physically.

"I WANT TO SEE THEM!" He yelled.

(The darkness dissipated and he promised himself he'd never fall into it again.)


	6. Scars

_So there's a theme "Europe" but since that doesn't exist in the OP World…I changed to Scars. And yes. Many people have done a shot on this. So if this sounds like someone else's, I'm sorry. But this is _my _original work and I don't intend to steal any material. Also, I apologize if it's OOC. It turned out different then it was supposed to xP So, without further delay… _

They all have scars. Some are more visible than others. Some have more than others. But Chopper has seen them all and he knows most of the stories.

For instance, he knows that Luffy got the scar under his eye from trying to prove that he was an adult. (Though doing something like that seems to have the opposite effect.) He knows that the big scar on his chest was from the war, although Luffy doesn't know the details. He was already out at that point. Of course, he has multiple other wounds from all of his fights, but none that are too bad.

Usopp has many, tiny scars from his battles. You have to look closely to see them. And, even the gullible Chopper, has noticed that Usopp's story changes every time he is asked how he got one of the scars.

Sanji has some from before he got good at cooking and, of course, from his battles. Chopper always expects him to have more but he supposes most of his damage is on the inside. His fighting style is great for his skin, but not for his organs. Chopper is glad he cannot see the damage and scarring on the inside of Sanji's body.

Chopper himself is sure he has scars, but they are hidden behind his fur. He finds that to be a good thing, but also a curse. The crew will have times where they compare past injuries and tell stories, but the doctor finds it hard to join them. He got show them what he got from his battles. He can only tell. And as good as that is, sometimes it doesn't seem like it's enough.

Robin is covered with scars and Chopper is afraid to ask where most came from. He knows her past and how she felt so he's always unsure. There is one that always catches his attention, though. The one on her chest and back. He got up the courage to ask Robin and she just grinned sadly. It was from Crocodile (of course) when he decided she was no longer needed. It's a very significant scar to Robin, for it was when she didn't want to be saved, but Luffy ignored her. She got it the day she realized that maybe, if she could find the right people, she could carry on. Chopper thanked her, sympathized for her, and tried to ignore her other white marks.

Franky, now mostly metal, didn't have many you could see. On his few spots of flesh, you could see thin white lines from his life as a "thug". He grins whenever Chopper points them out and says they were all worth the pain.

Brook, somehow, has the one mark on his head. Or is it a weird head line? Oh, no, he just opened it up. Creepy. Chopper shivers. He had it before he died (The first time) so Chopper supposes he fell when he was younger. He asked Brook once and he just said he didn't remember. Chopper giggled to himself.

There's only three scars he doesn't know about.

Zoro (who has just about as many as Luffy) has the slash from his shoulder to hip. Chopper knows that that one is from when he (with an inflated ego) challenged Mihawk. The story always amazed him and never stopped shudders running down his back. Someone so powerful that they toyed with _Zoro? _Chopper silently prays that he never has to meet him. The old wounds around his ankles are from his (crazy) idea to get free from wax. He claims he could have still fought without legs and Chopper always hits him upside the head for it. However, Chopper does not know about the scar over his eye. He's almost afraid to ask Zoro because if Zoro hasn't told them, maybe he doesn't want them to know. Or is he secretly wishing that someone will bring it up? The inner turmoil in Chopper's mind always keeps him from asking. All he knows is that he feels guilty. If he'd been there, maybe they could have saved it from whatever happened. Maybe Zoro would still have two eyes to see from. But he never voices this because he knows that the swordsman would only grunt and tell him to shut up.

Then there's Nami. Needless to say, she is riddled with little white marks. But she has a large scar on her hand (which never ceases to make Chopper cringe) and one under her shoulder, barely seen under her tattoo. He doesn't know if he wants to ask about them because they are in such awkward places. The likelihood of those kinds of injuries in a fight… But he musters up the courage to ask. They're alone in his office because it was her day for a check-up. When he asks, Nami's eyes turn sad and she grins at him.

"You know how Luffy saved me, right?"

Chopper nods. He's heard it multiple times. He wishes he'd been there to help Nami. After all, she's helped him. Also, he thinks it must have been _awesome _to watch Luffy destroy a whole building. He forces himself to focus on what Nami is saying.

His jaw just about falls off because…Nami did _what? _She had to make it seem like she killed Usopp? And then she was beyond angry and she hit her breaking point and she stabbed her shoulder? Chopper is about to try and comfort her but she holds up a hand.

"Don't say anything; it's okay." She tells the reindeer, softly petting his head. "Some pain in my hand was a very little thing to sacrifice for my nakama's life. My shoulder…well. I learned a lesson from that. And I'd never do something like that again." She stands up, and walks to the door. Just before she leaves, Nami turns around and smiles warmly. "And besides, I was saved in the end, right? And I couldn't be happier."

Nami leaves and Chopper stares after her. Perhaps there are many more scars Chopper will never be able to see. Perhaps there are many scars that can heal, but never be as they were. But perhaps this crew is the only reason they're _scars _and not fresh wounds that grow every day.

Because Chopper knows that, not only for himself, this crew is the only reason his heart isn't bleeding anymore.


	7. Silence

_Oops. Been awhile. Senior year sucks. Hahaha. BUT. I got my first acceptance letter yesterday. YAY COLLEGE. And so, with my writer's block gone…_

Zoro scoffs at his crew's antics.

Luffy is trying to sneak into the kitchen while Usopp tells a lie to the ero-cook (with Chopper there, believing every word of it). Nami and Robin try to have a decent conversation but Franky runs around screaming "SUPER!" (supposedly in tune with Brook's violin playing). In other words, it's a normal day on the Sunny.

Zoro, as tired as always, yawns and leans back on the rail, his swords in his lap. He's almost asleep when, "Ya rubbery shit head!" and something knocks him over.

"OW, Sanji's so mean."

Zoro opens his eyes to see his captain frowning, laying on him. He puts pieces together. "Oi, Luffy, get off me."

"Zorooo~" the captain whines, sitting up. "I'm hungry~ and bored."

The swordsman leans back again. "Jeez, just wait and shut up.

"Zoro." Something pokes him in the side. "Ne, Zoro. Oi. Play with me. Zoorroooo."

The green haired man doesn't react, despite the anger boiling in his stomach. He just sighs and tries to make his mind blank.

"Oi, Zoro. I'm bored." The captain won't leave him alone and he can hear the chaos everyone else is causing. He wishes that, for once, he could have some peace and quiet.

"ZO-RO."

"Leave me alone."

"Ha! You're awake. Play with me!"

"What are you, five?"

Luffy pouts and crosses his arms. "Well fine. I'll just tell you a story then."

_Oh for the love of-_

"When I was little…" Luffy tells his best friend about how he became brothers with Sabo and Ace. He recalls their fights, their adventures, everything. And his voice catches sometimes, which doesn't go unnoticed by Zoro, but he carries on with his story. And still, there is chaos in the background.

The captain becomes quiet. So quiet, that Zoro almost thinks he's asleep. But that can't be because everyone else is _so damn noisy. _

"They're both gone now," Luffy says after a while. "So my dream is for three people. Not just one. And…" This is too mature for Luffy. It unnerves Zoro to hear his captain this way. "I will protect everyone from now on. That's what these two years were for. And your dreams will come true and we'll have no regrets. Because that's what…They would want."

Zoro peels his eye open to gaze at his captain. His eyes are closed, his hat held over his chest. Zoro does something so unlike him, he's almost certain he's dreaming-He ruffles Luffy's hair for just a moment. Then he goes back to trying to sleep.

Luffy is quiet again. It's really starting to scare Zoro because if there are a million things his captain is; silent is _not _one of them.

"We put our lives in your hands, captain. With our utmost trust."

And still Luffy says nothing.

"Luffy." Zoro says in his steady voice.

"I know," He whispers. "I know."

Zoro doesn't like the tone of his voice. "Luffy."

"Zoro, I know."

And so they sit in an almost eerie silence. Luffy is so lost in his thoughts that he almost breaks again (though he swore not to) and he's not sure he can snap back. But the silence of the one next to him (The reassuring silence that is always there) helps him find strength.

"Thank you, Zoro."

Zoro doesn't say anything, he doesn't need to. He just sits and waits a few moments while his captain gets up. He smiles when he hears Luffy yelling and running around like himself.

In silence, Zoro realized that peace and quiet is a bad omen. In silence, Zoro realized how the past two years have changed the crew. In silence, Zoro realized only he can live like that.

And in silence, Zoro realized just how much he treasures his nakama.

_Um. Wow. Not at all how I planned it. But here it is. (a lot more…vague than my others..) _

_Wow…_


	8. Hero

_I….have nothing to say. _

"**Hero?" **

From the outside, Vivi would have never guessed the Strawhats to be a pirate crew. They are too fun and loving. Who ever heard of a crew where the captain gets beat up and bossed around?

She grinned.

They have finally made it to her country (her country that has been devastated, that is dying, that is hopeless) and she is glad they are with her. They give her strength.

Vivi could hardly bring herself to ask them to help her save the country. Is it too much? They are already brought her here safely and she already made them wanted by the criminal organization. She takes a deep breath and asks them to lend her all of their strength and to save her country.

Even without the captain present, they don't hesitate. They tell her yes, that she was being stupid, because they were waiting for her to ask. Why would they not help her? They were nakama.

And relief washed through Vivi and she almost thought she'd faint.

"**No! We're pirates!"**

Luffy stopped.

He told them he gave up and Vivi got furious. How could he do this to her, after all this time? He doesn't stop there, either. He called her naïve for wanting to save everybody. Her one life isn't enough? What was he saying?

Vivi attacked him.

She didn't have anything else to risk. She wanted her country to be safe.

She loves her country.

He told her to risk their lives with hers. She stopped and he threw her off him. "WE'RE NAKAMA."

Vivi cried.

How could she forget?

"**I love heroes…"**

She was falling.

Crocodile once again stole her chance at saving her country. And to make matters worse, her told her of the bomb waiting to go off. _Why can't he leave me alone? When will he be satisfied? What did my country do to deserve this? _

All hope vanished as she got closer to the ground. Luffy was (supposedly) dead. No one else could stand up to Crocodile. And a bomb was going to go off.

What more could she do?

Something broke her fall and Vivi looked up, astonished.

_Luffy-san._

They were one Pell (she didn't ask how they met up) and she cried into Luffy's chest.

"They won't listen."

"Don't worry. We hear you loud and clear."

And just like that, hope found its way back into her soul.

"…**but I don't wanna be one!" **

Something broke through the road.

Vivi gasped at the figure.

_Crocodile._

The crew cheered and Vivi felt so happy, she could have cried and slept for days. _Luffy-san did it. _

But the war didn't stop. Vivi ran to the crowd, through the new found rain, and yelled. They finally saw her. They were shocked but they still had their doubts. Until Igaram appeared. And a little boy. And Kohza.

_Now the truth can be told. _

"**Do you know what heroes are?" **

Vivi ran and, finally, "Papa!"

Not only did she find him, but the crew was there too. She had so many things to tell them, but right then her mind was too overwhelmed. Her country was saved.

She invited them to the palace then but they refused. They are pirates, after all, and shouldn't mess with political affairs. They'd come later.

The king had no protest. These people saved his nation and kept his _daughter _safe. He would do anything for them right now.

The country of Arabasta would always respect the Straw Hat pirates.

"**Say there is a junk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it..."**

Luffy woke up and, to no one's surprise, made a ruckus right away.

Vivi was thrilled to see him awake. Now they could celebrate and she could thank him properly.

So there they sat at the dinner table. All is supposed to be quiet and orderly in the palace. But what do pirates care?

The hollered and ate in a disturbing manner. They laughed and hit each other. The guards were disgusted and couldn't understand why they were allowed here.

But Vivi laughed with them, and so did the king, so even the guards joined. After all, what harm can some fun do once in a while?

"…**but heroes will share it with other people."**

The crew complained about their captain stealing their food until the moment they left (and she assumes even then). The palace is dark, lonely, and quiet without them.

Vivi hadn't slept in quiet for so long now, she couldn't settle down. That and she needed to make a decision.

To be a pirate and sail with the future Pirate King, or to stay home (finally) and be the princess she was born to be?

Although, she already had a pretty good idea of what she'd decide.

"**I want all the meat!" **

Months later, Vivi saw an article about them.

Nico Robin had joined them (which she somehow knew and didn't mind) and they'd caused chaos on Enies Lobby.

She just smiled. It was like them to do something like that. Their bounties went up considerably (even little Chopper had one, though she knew it must be a mistake) and they even got a new nakama. But that didn't surprise her in the least. Of course they would be well known and sought after. Of course they would have victories over even the world.

. Luffy would be Pirate King.

He would have it all.

They were blamed for everything and, while Vivi knew some of it must be true, she frowned. They wouldn't bombard an island, even a governmental one, for _no reason._ Something happened, she was she. They probably threatened a nakama.

_Yes, that's it._ Because when someone is Luffy's nakama, any and all who stand in his way are pests. And he will take them down.

And that is why he is, and forever will be, Vivi's hero.

_OOC much? . my bad. _


	9. Dream

_since I'm sure you don't want to hear me rant about my life and why I haven't been on and all that, I won't. So enjoy :] OH. Wait. Also. For those who reviewed, thank you. For those who have faved/followed, thank you too. They're all appreciated _

They all have something they are reaching for. Something that they will not give up on, no matter what happens to them. They even welcome death over abandoning it.

Only _one _thing will make them throw their dream away; their nakama.

Their goals are what brought them together, what gives them strength, **("They saved me when I'd thrown my life away…and when I'd lost heart…and when my dream ended. I had nakama who believed in me.") **so as soon as a nakama is threatened, their dream no longer matters and they put all their effort into helping the other. **("IF I CAN'T EVEN PROTECT MY CAPTAIN'S DREAM, THEN WHATEVER AMBITION I HAVE IS NOTHING BUT JUST TALK! LUFFY... MUST BE THE MAN WHO BECOMES THE PIRATE KING!") **Because they know that reaching their goal won't be satisfying if one is missing and they know they can't do it on their own. **("I know I need friends to help me if I want to get ahead in life!") **

The Straw Hats understand that _nothing _is more important than their nakama.

The crew also understands the need to support each other and that _no one _can judge their dreams. (Though many do, and many think they're crazy and many want them dead.) They take the dreams of their nakama and set it on with theirs. They won't let anyone crush or mock their dreams. They _know _that each of them can do it. **("There... Comes a time when a man has to stand and FIGHT! This is the time when his friend's dreams are laughed at. Luffy won't die... I KNOW he'll be the pirate king one day. I WON'T LET YOU LAUGH AT THAT!"**

Their dreams make each other stronger for they have something larger than themselves to fight for. And, when their captain is going to be the _Pirate King, _why should they fear? And they know that, if no one else, Luffy will protect them and their dreams. Because that is the one thing he understands most. **("That's because even if they aren't strong, I have dear friends that I want to keep with me.") **And he knows that if their dreams are crushed, or if they lose their treasure, they will be shattered. And that is one thing that Luffy will never allow.

The dream of their captain, his conviction, and his will to live, give them unlimited inspiration. They may have never tried to go after their dreams if not for Luffy. They may have stayed where they were, hardly content, and keep quiet. They don't want to be made fun of. So when Luffy says that he knows they'll do it, his nakama tear up and he grins. **("If we truly believe in Luffy becoming Pirate King, what is there to fear?")**

So, mostly because of their captain, the Straw Hats have learned that you should chase your dream, no matter what may stand in your way, even if you die trying. But to remember that some things are even more valuable than that.

And that you should _never_ give up on your nakama.

_o.O word vomit. _


	10. Smile

_No school. Snow day. YAY. Except I see no snow. I only see rain. And my concert is cancelled. BUT. I don't have to make snow days up this year. Aha haaaa. Also. I promise I'm getting to the other characters. This is somewhere between Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark. _

Robin's eyes shoot open in the dark. Her breathing is uneven and she shakes.

_What if they didn't save me? _

Her breath catches because the thought is unbearable. And yet, the nightmare doesn't leave her.

She gets up and unsteadily walks to the deck. The cool wind caresses her face. She sighs and leans on the rail. She shouldn't have to worry anymore. Her nakama _saved _her. They made enemies of the whole world _just for her. _So why is she so scared?

Robin stares out at the sea until the sun rises. She hears crashing noises from the boys room (surprise, surprise) but still faces the sun.

"Oi, Sanji. BREAKFAST."

"Shut the hell up, brat."

"Oi, what does it take for a man to get some sleep?"

"It's supeeer too early for this."

"Ah, Usopp! Are you okay?"

"Bury my crying body in a field of flowers."

Normally, Robin would chuckle at the noise, unlike Nami who would "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP." Along with giving them all a nice bump on their heads. But today, Robin hears everything in an odd, muffled way. She's too scared.

But why? She shakes her head and looks down at the side of the Sunny. Why does she still feel like her crew is in danger? _Because of her._

Her breath catches again as doors swing open and footsteps approach her.

"Oi, Robin~!" Luffy calls. "You're awake. What're you-" He looks at her face and frowns. "What are you crying for?"

Robin's eyes widen and she turns to him. His face is all twisted in an expression very much unlike him. What did he just say?

"Robin, are you okay?" Nami asks, her voice more gentle than usual.

She reaches up and, sure enough, her face his wet.

"Oi, whoever did this to Robin-chwan is gonna get his ass kicked."

"I'm fine," She says smoothly.

"Liar," Usopp says. And everyone turns to him. Because he is _their liar _and they trust him on such a matter.

Chopper hugs her leg. Zoro looks at her with the same pissed off (and yet, somehow loving) expression he wore when they stood at opposite buildings and pleaded for her. Franky crosses his arms and eyes her, as if trying to remind her that _it's never a sin to exist. _

"You know you're not alone anymore right?" Luffy says, a big smile creeping on to his face. "You have nothing to worry about. We're nakama."

Everyone takes on the same smile, even Zoro, because there is nothing more contagious than Luffy's joy.

Robin then chuckles, grinning, and lets one more tear fall.

And, with her nakama beaming at her, Robin's fears melt away.

_The ending is a little awkward. I apologize xP_


	11. Family

_Eeeerrrm, can't think of anything to say. Except thank you. And stuff. Um. Yeah. _

When Ace sees his brother for the first time in years, he is so excited and happy and relieved and everything that he could hardly contain it.

But he is the older brother, and so he acts calm and collected.

He knows, of course, that Luffy is now one of the strongest pirates (of this era) to come from East Blue. He knows that Luffy is following his dreams. And he knows that Luffy has some endless, unshakeable will.

But he is the older brother, and so he still worries.

Of course, he can't meet Luffy normally. That just isn't how the two of them are. So Luffy catapults him through a wall and runs away from a very angry Marine. Ace runs after him, trying to get his attention. He has to admit, watching Luffy run from that Smokey dude is kind of amusing.

But he is the older brother, and so he stops Smokey.

He finds his brothers ship-it's not hard to miss a skull with a hat-and knocks Luffy on his face, taunting him. He sees Luffy's nakama behind him and isn't surprised by how unusual they are. A man with three swords and green hair-now _that _is someone he has heard of. A girl with bright orange hair. A man with a long nose who somehow looks familiar. A blond haired, suited many with…curly eyebrows? That's a new one. A reindeer who can talk? Well. And then the blue haired lady and the duck. She isn't…yes, yes she is. The princess of this kingdom. Luffy has some weird charm that attracts people to him.

But he is the older brother, and so this does not surprise him.

Ace shakes his head. His tone goes completely serious as he asks Luffy to join Whitebeards crew with him. Luffy's nakama stiffen, except the green haired man (maybe his First Mate?) but Luffy just gives him an incredulous expression and says no. Ace laughs and says it was worth a shot.

But he is the older brother, and so he knows Luffy would never have said yes.

Ace watches his nakama's expressions as they talk, trying to get a grasp on who they were. They all seemed wild, mostly polite, and completely independent. And that's when he knows. The pieces go together in his head because most people would look at them and think that they were a disaster, that they have no teamwork and that they would never listen to their captain.

But he is the older brother, and so he knows that Luffy has found nakama and that he'll be okay.

Months later, Ace finally finds Blackbeard. It's taken him so long and he misses his crew dearly, but he's finally done it. Blackbeard tells him that he's looking for Monkey D. Luffy. Ace straightens up and asks what business he could possibly have with such a man. When Blackbeard mentions that he is going to _harm his brother, _Ace tries to contain his anger.

But he is the older brother, and so he attacks.

He sits in his prison cell, bloody and just plain _tired. _Gramps had talked to him earlier and he was all caught up on his brother's actions. Still, he was not surprised. He just chuckled because it sounded just like Luffy. His bounty had tripled since Alabasta, all for the sake of one nakama. And now the government was in disarray since one of their three main islands was destroyed. But then that woman stands before him and says that his brother has come. She says that Luffy-did she just _blush_?-knew he'd be mad, but that he was determined to save him. The pain from his body transferred into his heart. The fishman gasped upon hearing it and suggested she was lying.

But he is the older brother, and so he knows that she was honest.

He sits on the execution platform, watching in agony as everyone fights _for him. _He hates the Luffy is knocked down over and over but he refuses to stay down. It's his damn will. He proclaimed that he'd save Ace even if he dies. That isn't what Ace wants. Not at al. He must live on, damnit. He's the one who will be the Pirate King! But then Luffy _does _save him. And he is somehow happy because, finally, he's realized that he does have a reason to live and that he has a place in the world. However, it does not last long because-oh no. _ . _He is not touching Luffy whose back is turned. The Admiral smirks and declares that he's going to achieve his justice.

But he is the older brother, and so he will die for his brother.

_I'm having so many Ace feels right now. I don't know why. I just can't handle it xD_


	12. I Can't

_Consider this…a Christmas present. Or Hanukah. Or birthday. Or…any holiday. Or if you don't/are not currently celebrating any of those then…it is a present from all the love in my heart…xD might be a little OOC. Also, spoilers (as always). During Enies Lobby. _

He knew the ship was done for. Of course he did. It doesn't take expert eyes to see all the pain Merry was in.

But after all they'd been through, not only to _get _the ship, but after that, too, how could he abandon her?

And so he fought his captain-something he never thought he'd do. He was so weak, so incredibly weak that he thought for a moment (some, stupid, ridiculous moment) that his nakama would leave him behind. It tore him apart but he stood his ground. And he lost; of course he did, because his captain (ex-captain) is going to become the Pirate King. He knows that. Hell, he still supports the Straw Hat, even though they are no long nakama.

The thought pains him.

He somehow got all tied up (no pun intended) with Franky's secrets and the governments mission. Didn't he leave the crew to avoid such disasters? (Except that he really, _really _never wanted to leave the crew in the first place.) So he sat on the train, unable to do anything, and thought. He wondered briefly if his old crew missed him, but he brushed it aside. It didn't matter anymore. He remembered how Merry fell into the stormy night and-

What was all of that noise?

The cook showed up and he thought he'd cry. Part of his old crew. How could he face the cook (or the others) ever again? They weren't supposed to be here.

But when he heard what that foolish historian did, he really felt his heart squeeze. He wasn't part of the crew though, so what could he do? That's what he told the cook. But he went and disguised himself so he could fight by the Straw Hats. Even if he had left them, their nakama was giving her life for _them, _himself included. So he joined the fight.

After nearly dying countless times and acting as natural as he could around his old crew, he ended up on a tower. (More like some crazy giants threw him there…) And when the captain told him to burn the flag, he did not hesitate. There were many reasons: the historian stood before them, terrified, willing to die for them, and crying. The raven haired woman was _crying_. That was something he thought he'd never see and it pissed him off that people could hurt her so much. It was also sort of an auto-pilot part in his brain that responded to the Straw Hat. He'd listened to his orders for months now. But, most of all, it was because he still trusted the pirate. Even if they weren't technically nakama anymore, he still supported him and knew that there was no stopping him. He was the man who wouldn't leave nakama behind (something he remembered too late, it seemed) and would be Pirate King. And that is why (he told the historian _Believe in Luffy!)_ he did what was asked of him.

They fought and boy, he was terrified. He felt useless. But then he found his purpose and they freed the historian. They would have celebrated but then that stupid captain was laying on the ground, blood around him, and not getting up. And he tore of his mask and yelled at the boy because _we aren't in hell and damnit, don't worry me!_

He watched the boy get up and smiled through his tears. But then a strange sound came, one he'd thought he heard before. And he finally realized. So when the captain was immobilized, he screamed for them to jump into the sea.

And, sure enough, their ship caught them. It was a miracle. How could the ship still be alive? They were all so relieved and they escaped back to freedom.

On the way, something bad happened (because bad things always happen to them) and Merry broke. Completely beyond repair this time.

So he watched the captain give the ship a speech, eyes filled with tears, and burn their home. He watched Merry fall into the dark sea and heard when she spoke to them. He cried and cried and cried but finally accepted it.

Now, he realizes that the captain's family is _batshit insane _and that the whole crew has a bounty. Even him. But can he go back them? He wants to, more than anything. But he messed up big time. Maybe he can lighten the mood, blow it off as if nothing happened.

No, that wouldn't work. He sighs and slumps down, done practicing his stupid situations-to-get-back-with-the-crew. He'll just sail off on his own, like he was going to in the first place. It's like he said, anyways, that he doesn't need to go to the top (he can't) and that he isn't strong enough to be part of that crew. He'll just become a captain like he's always wanted and go to Elbaf by himself and-

He doesn't realize the tears on his face until he touches them.

_Damnit! _He can't do that. He's so weak, how could he do anything on his own? And he wants the Straw Hat to be Pirate King, so why shouldn't he help him? They were all going to make their dreams come true together, weren't they?

So Usopp wipes his tears and stands up (because he simply _cannot _continue on without his nakama) and makes a run for it.


	13. Want

_Updating twice in a week? :O! wow. I'm feeling pretty generous, huh? I'm moving on-trying to get different times and characters involved. I do admit, I'm not as comfortable with Sanji or Brook or Franky sooo..xP I'm not sure how I feel about this one but I hope you enjoy!_

He knew he would find All Blue. The older guys in the kitchen laughed, but his dream was never crushed. Not even when the pirates came and attacked. Not even when that geezer sacrificed his crew and leg for him. His dream still lived on.

However, things got in his way. They always do. He just finished beating up that dammed marine when a starving escapee walked in. He demanded food, threatening the staff with a gun. He was thrown out. But one cook, with a strange eyebrow, snuck food to him. He couldn't stand watching people starve.

And then that Strawhat brat asked him to be a pirate. He refused, since he had a duty to do. But the Strawhat wouldn't drop it.

And now, Don Krieg wants to steal the ship. Curly-brow feels his blood run cold. He can't let that happen. This is that shitty geezers dream. He won't let that man lose something else because of him.

But when he declares that he'll die for the restaurant and the geezer, the Strawhat brat yells at him. Is he really getting scolded by some stupid kid?

_"You're not repaying him by dying! He didn't save you for this! He saved you, yet you want to die?! You're a weakling!"_

That really gets to him. What the hell does this kid know anyways? He doesn't have any other options. What the hell is he supposed to do?

The man that Curly-brow fed finishes off the fire crazed foe. He declares that only he may kill the cook. But, in the end, the cook wins. He can't move and so he watches that brat fight the most feared pirate of East Blue. He yells at the brat for being so _damn stupid. _He can't take on someone like that; he's just a kid! Who does he think he is?

_"I'm not gonna die. This isn't the place for me to die!"_

But the cook is horrified. This kid is getting hit with spears, hitting spiked capes, explosions… there's no way he can win. Why is he doing this to himself? Is his dream worth that much?_ (Later, he will understand. He_ _will agree. He will support. And he will obey.) _

The geezer smirks. _"_ _Even with all those weapons, he might not be able to defeat that kid's spear." _

The cook still doesn't understand. The geezer also sprouted some crap about sticking to your goal and never backing down and that he loves idiots like that. The geezer looked at him when he said that. The cook just isn't putting pieces together very well today.

And then the brat really does beat the gold suited bastard. The shock and joy is overwhelming. The geezer just smirks and mentions how he can't swim. The Curl-brow is outraged that he didn't mention that sooner. He dives after the kid and swears to kill him if he's not okay.

When the boy awakens, the cook once again refuses an invitation to the pirate crew. He tells the Strawhat brat about All Blue though because, even if he'd never say it, he really _does _like this kid and he _does _admire him. _(And he always will, because this man will be the Pirate King.)_ And there's this burning desire to go with him but…he can't. He still has a duty.

However, dirty tricks bring him to confessing how much he longs to chase his dream and to leave. He decides that maybe he should find All Blue for him and that damn old, shitty, geezer. So he proudly walks away from the floating ship, prepared to leave silently. But the shitty old man says something and he breaks. He cries and bows his head (which he never thought he'd do) and thanks the damn man for every damn thing.

Sanji, the brilliant shit-head, eggplant cook leaves with the Strawhat brat to follow his dreams. And it's the best decision he's ever made.

_(Because, _finally, _he is doing what he wants.) _


	14. Safety

_Um. Hello. Don't kill me. I've been so busy I could cry and I'm barely aawake right now so...sorry . But, uh, this is AU, completely, because they are in our world with some age changes and such, but not too much. As I haven't updated in months, I tried to make this longer than the others but, as I don't want to (for now) make this into its own story, some characters are a little neglected. Bear with me because this idea is totally random and kind of sucks and…I might want to expand this into an actual story. Enjoy!_

* * *

Luffy walks down the white hallways, talking and laughing with his brothers Sabo and Ace. His pristine white clothing hangs loosely on his trim body and contrast starkly with his personality. Despite the rules and endless lectures, his bare feet stick to the ground with each step, peeling off with a sickening noise as he bounces.

"Luffy!" A young intern yells, jogging to catch up with him. "What are you doing on your own?"

"Hm?" The teen turns to the intern, his eyes glazed over. It takes him a few moments before they clear and he looks into the green eyes. "Oh, Chopper! I'm going to group with Ace and Sabo here."

The boy purses his lips. "You're not supposed to be alone. Let me escort you."

"I'm not-"

"Come on."

The teenager's brothers have disappeared but he shrugs it off-they can take care of themselves. So he allows Chopper, a boy younger than himself, to take him to the therapy room. It's a plain room, the yellow on the walls only slightly better than the white of everything else, with a circle of red chairs and a whiteboard off to the side. As usual, Luffy is the last to arrive.

"Thanks, Chopper!" He says, a big smile on his face as he claims a seat next to his green haired friend.

"Nice of you to join us, Luffy," The blue haired therapist says. "I was just about to introduce our new member."

Next to Luffy, Zoro scoffs. Luffy's eyes scan the circle. He sees Usopp straightening up, ready to tell a story. Brook and Nami are staring at the new girl, eyes full of hunger, though for different reasons. He follows their gaze and sees a girl, older than them but younger than Ms. Nefertari, sitting with her eyes down. Her black hair covers her face, and her arms are crossed in a manner that lets everyone know to leave her be.

"This is Robin, just released from the hospital. Please make her feel comfortable."

"Robin?" Luffy says, a small grin on his lips. "Let's be friends!"

"We don't know a thing about her, Luffy," Zoro grumbles.

But no one listens because, her face still down, Brook turns to her, "May I see your panties?"

Before the new girl can react, Nami has slapped his head. "Shut it."

"Now, now," Ms. Nefertari says. "Let's calm down and talk things out, alright?" She turns to Robin, a smile planted on her face that may or may not be genuine. "Would you care to share why you are here, Robin?" The girl doesn't even move. "Alright. Usopp, has anything happened to you since last session?"

"I'm glad you asked!" He stands on his chair, pointing a finger up. "I was walking around the grounds, because I've been cleared to, you know, and this _huuuge _bird swooped down and tried to eat me but I-"

"Give it a rest, liar."

"Excuse me?" He glares at the green haired man. "You got a problem?" A glare from said man sends Usopp shivering back into his seat. "You really are too cruel, Zoro."

Ms. Nefertari decides to move on. "Nami?"

"I didn't steal anything."

The women sighs and almost falls over in relief when she sees who is next. "Luffy?"

"Yeah! I was walking with my brothers and they told me that in another world, they'd be pirates. We argued about who would be the best. And then Zoro came by and hit me on the head and told me to shut up. But that night I dreamt of being the strongest pirate ever!"

Robin's head moves upwards an inch, just enough to look over the boy. He has a scar under one onyx eye and a ridiculous grin on her face. She grimaces and looks back down, shocked that someone can smile in a place like this.

"Robiiiiin, sit with us!" Luffy yells across the cafeteria, slamming the table.

She hesitates, her knuckles white, the plate ice in her hands, but decides to go to get all the eyes off of her. She slides into a seat by Nami.

"Hey," The orange haired girl says. "What are you here for?" Upon receiving no reply, she pops an apple slice in her mouth before speaking again. "Just so you know, I'm a kleptomaniac." Luffy tries to butt in but Nami yells at him so he frowns slightly before turning to Zoro, Brook and Usopp. "Anyways. As you may have guess, Usopp is a compulsive liar. Brook is a sex addict, so be careful." She giggles as Robin's eyes widen slightly. "Finally got a reaction from you. Anyhow, Zoro is an alcoholic, plus he has anger and social issues."

Robin picks at her food, slowly chewing. She isn't sure she wants to use her voice, but she figures that she'll never get out of anything if she doesn't. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because they might but I'm the only one with real acceptance of my situation and I figured you'd want to know beforehand. You know, so you can figure out how to speak with them."

She nods once, her blue eyes trained on her plate. "And the loud one?"

"Luffy?" The tone of her voice does not go unnoticed by Robin. Nami lowers her eyes. "His brothers that he talks about are dead. But he's in denial and so he sees and talks to them."

At dinner, Robin sits with them again.

Luffy is raving about their therapeutic dance session with their overly excited instructor Franky. Robin had found it tasteless and refused to participate.

"Why are you here?" He asks Robin suddenly, a grin still on his lips. Zoro gives her a steely look and she understands then the relationship between him and the grinning fool. His look tells her that if she so much as lies to, hurts, or does anything to Luffy, she's a goner.

"Don't worry too much about it," She says, the double meaning directed at Zoro. "I shouldn't be here much longer."

"I bet you're a liar," Usopp says. "We don't like liars. If you-"

"Can it," Zoro says between clenched teeth.

"Yohohoho, maybe we can meet up after discharge."

"Come on, Robin," Luffy whines before she can answer afro-man. "You don't have to hide from us!"

Robin's lips form a straight line but she supposes he's right. It's not like they could do anything about it anyways, right? So she pulls up her sleeves and lets them look at the bandages on her wrist. "I almost died."

Luffy's eyebrows furrow. "On purpose?"

She nods once. "My life is a sin. Ask anyone."

Nami's breathing had stopped and her hand gripped her shoulder. "A sin? Why?"

"Because the world decided I was."

Luffy's name is suddenly ripped from Zoro's throat. His face is pale, his eyes glazed over, and even though they can see him, he's not _there. _

* * *

A week passes before they see Luffy again.

In that time, Zoro has been more rude, angry, and longing for alcohol. Brook hasn't sat with them, as he chased down any skirt in sight. The cook, Sanji, personally brought them food and frowned when he didn't see the smiling boy. Usopp had less confidence in his stories and Franky didn't yell 'suuuuper' quite as much. Nami became manic and Robin, though worried, was actually getting better by being in their presence. Worrying with them about a boy she hardly knew-and yet admired-helped her crawl out of depression because she finally had something more important than her.

So when he came back during group one afternoon, his posture slumped and face blank, they al sat up straighter.

"Luffy." The boy looks at the angry alcoholic in response. And though all he does is walk to his seat and say nothing, Zoro's face changes. And he knows what has happened.

"Ah, Luffy," Ms. Nefertari says in a gentle voice. "It's good to have you back. Are you willing to share what your absence was about?"

The teen looks up, his onyx eyes somehow burning with determination. "My brothers are dead and I…I need help. And then I can help everyone else in this room."

"Oh?"

"Of course," He smiles, the biggest and most real smile Robin has ever seen. "They're my friends, after all."

Their eyes tear and when they are called on, they finally admit their problems and listen to the advice given. When Robin is called on, she grabs at her pants, hands curling into fists, and looks at her lap.

"If I'm allowed to say it…"

"You can say anything you wish, my dear," Ms. Nefertari says.

Nami rubs Robin's back reassuringly and even Zoro's face seems encouraging.

"I…" _Get out, you Demon Child! We don't serve the lies of you. _"I…" The tears are heavy. _You're a sin and only deserve to die! _She raises her head and makes eye contact with everyone in the room, her gaze locked on Luffy's when she proclaims,"I want to live!" She clutches her face in her hands. "Please, help me…"

Ms. Nefertari smiles, feeling like this is the most accomplished day in her life, and decides to sit back and watch for a minute. Brook gives of his signature laugh while Usopp sits straighter. Sanji, Chopper and Franky watch from the doorway, crying at the rarely seen pure emotion from a patient. Nami hugs her tightly and Zoro grins, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, as if to take a nap. And when Luffy, smile and all, says "Of course," Robin feels as if the world has been lifted from her shoulders.

_(Because even if they aren't suited for life at the ward, or at home, or in the real world, if they are with _Luffy, _they are safe.)_


	15. Precious Treasures

_Oh my goodness. I apologize loads for my absence. And the fact that the last chapter was so…..ugh. haha. But our big senior project thingy is done on Wednesday so I might have more time. But enough excuses. To make up for everything, I am posting TWO chapters RIGHT now. This goes reverse order of joining, spanning the two year time skip. I'm sure you'll see who my weak points are…xP_

* * *

**Brook: **

He'd been with his nakama for such a short time before they were all swept away. Suddenly, Brook was alone, scared, and confused.

Again.

He might have cried, but he doesn't have eyes to. (yohoho!)

The place he lands is interesting, for lack of a better word. Never before has he heard of arguments between having double joints or not. Why do they care so much? His world was just ripped out from beneath him. But he thinksof his captain (_the one who saved him, promised him, inspired him) _and he knows he must help these people.

Even if they think he is some kind of demon.

**Franky: **

Sneaking into the lab was probably one of the stupidest things Franky has done in his life, but he has no regrets.

Watching his nakama get defeated, unable to do anything, and hearing the anguish in his captain's voice, _that _he regretted. So he determined to never let it happen again. The metal is cold on his hot flesh, but it is nothing compared to the warmth _(love, promises, dreams) _of his crew. And if he has that, he'll be super no matter what.

**Robin:**

The light of the revolution? She finds it amusing they call her that, considering most anyone else finds her to be some sinful demon undeserving of life.

Still, she doesn't want to go with them. She wants to get back to her crew, the ones who _(saved her, promised her life, gave her her dream) _know her. That's why Robin declines at first, especially after the first newspaper article.

Ace died, in Luffy's arms, and he is in critical condition. Her heart cries and she demands a way back to Sabaody Archipelago.

Luffy has saved her life multiple times, and she figures it's time she paid him back.

**Chopper:**

He's always known that he wants to be the best doctor ever, and now _(because of one stupid, straw hat wearing punk) _he knows he will. But when he hears what happened to his captain, he cannot help but panic and cry.

If he gets there now, flying high on a birds back, can he heal him? Even if his physical injuries heal, will Chopper be able to save his captain from the _real _wounds?

**Sanji:**

His whole life is just Hell, isn't it?

He follows some idiot captain with his shitty swordsman _(first mate?) _and then can't do anything as they are being ripped away from each other. And then (of course!) he lands on some Okama shit land. He figures it can't get much worse.

But then the okama leader comes back with a newspaper and a full report of what happened to his rubbery captain and Sanji thinks he might break.

He demands to leave _right then_, and he might have if not for the second report. It pains him but his captain, the one who cannot do anything by himself, the one who has proclaimed that he needs his nakama to live, is telling them to stay away.

Sanji lights a new cigarette and swears to train his body and cooking.

**Usopp: **

How could he let himself get so fat when his captain, his _best friend, _was suffering so much?

He rampages, runs around, and declares he will be the true king of snipers, the true brave warrior of the sea. Because he never wants to see Luffy _(Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook) _so hopeless, so broken, ever again.

And if Luffy is giving them these two years, he will not fail his captain.

**Nami:**

They all think she's nuts, bipolar, but her determination is what makes them agree to teach her.

Nami is done crying, done beating herself up. The person who ended her nightmare has given her instructions, and she is following them. The crew who reminded her what it is to smile, to laugh, to _dream_ is taking a short break. She's sure that when they return, they will flip the world upside down. The marines won't be able to touch them, the government won't be able to fight Luffy's challenge, and any other crew will cower before them.

In another year, she will be back with him and all the others and she will be stronger, smarter, and they will never be apart again.

**Zoro: **

He has lost his eye, but it is nothing compared to what he has gained.

To most, Zoro seems like a beast, someone that cannot be tamed, and they cannot understand why he would follow such a _child._ What they fail to see is what that brat does for him, for everybody. It was enough to make Zoro become a pirate, to take up another oath, to accept others, to sacrifice his dream, to _bow his head_. Everyone fails to realize how much that damn kid _(the evil witch, the coward, the shitty cook, the clingy doctor, the dangerous woman, the crybaby robot, the immature skeleton)_ mean to him.

Because while Zoro has given up much, making his way to his ship for the first time in two years, he remembers just how much he has gained by following the brave Strawhat Captain.

**Luffy:**

Finally, he is back. Finally, he can see all eight of them.

They may look different, including Franky's _super awesome _new transformations, but they are the same nakama he selected, the same nakama he declared war for.

He quickly places his hand over his scarred chest, a small grin on his lips, and takes a moment to listen to the commotion the make.

_Two years._

He figures it isn't really as long as it has felt. Two years ago, he lost them all. Two years ago, his brother died in his arms. Two years ago, they saved him.

Luffy look up at their smiling faces, letting loose a laugh they have all missed, and is thankful for the two years. They were spent in pain, in loneliness, in determination.

But he knows, even more than before, that even if he doesn't have all the gold or gems in the world, Luffy is the richest pirate in the world.

* * *

_Wow, so this was overly cheesy and not as angsty as I had hoped…well. Hope you enjoyed. _


	16. Broken

The breathing wakes Zoro up.

His ears tune into the choked sobs, the mumbling, the _pain _that comes from the closest bed. He knows that it is, once again, one of _those _nights. Sighing, the swordsman gets up and quietly pads over to the bed of his captain.

"Luffy," He whispers.

"Sabo…" The name is followed by a sob. "Ace…"

Zoro hasn't a clue who Sabo is but, considering it was followed by a cry and Ace, he figures it is someone important. Someone _lost._

"Luffy." He puts a hang gently on the boys shoulder. He can feel the gaze of the shitty cook, but he ignores it. "Wake up."

"Don't…take him away. He's the last…brother I have."

Zoro steels himself before shaking Luffy's shoulder rather roughly, knowing it is the only way to relieve his best friend from the horrors.

The strawhat's eyes snap open and he shoots up, his eyes frantic. "Huh? Where'd the bastard go? I-"

"Luffy?"

Hazy, panicked, pained eyes lock on his. "Sabo? Ace?"

Zoro swallows a sudden lump in his throat. "Luffy, it's me."

The boys eyes close, his body relaxing. "Zoro."

His name is said with such raw affection, Zoro nearly chokes. But he stands firm, not saying anything, only lending his silent support. He waits for the breathing to calm, until the boy lies back down.

"Thank you, Zoro."

The man grunts, ruffling his hair quickly before going back to his bed. The cook's eyes trail him and Zoro sends him a quick glare. Something, however, must be messing it up because the cooks eyes widen before he turns over.

Zoro doesn't get any more rest the remainder of the night, listening for any disturbances in his captains sleep. He can't shake the feeling that Luffy never fully recovered, that he was hiding something, that Luffy had another dark memory he couldn't keep locked out.

Because Luffy is the most brave and strong person Zoro knows and he has never once sounded so _broken. _

* * *

_Mmmm….Nothing to say about this. _


	17. Memories

_Back again. You proud? :P Anywho. Here's another sort of light one just because I have lots of heavy ones planned and I thought I'd give you sappiness first... This is something I could see happening on some island in the future, kind of like the filler episodes that led into Strong World. It's another Nami one...sorry . I'm trying to branch out, I promise!_

* * *

The boys fists curl, his nails biting into his palms, and he moves, as if to run. However, he doesn't get far before an arm stops him across the chest. He tries to fight but the woman kneels down and grabs his shoulders.

"Pirates!" The boy screams. "Despicable, evil, blood-thirsty, horrible, thieving-"

"That's enough." The woman with orange hair says, her voice quiet but stern.

He looks up at her and tries to punch her. She catches his fist and holds him tighter. "You're a pirate too, right? Let go of me!"

"And if I do? What? _You're _going to save this island?"

"Of course!" His voice breaks, tears forming in his eyes. "Why should I trust _pirates? _They're the whole problem. None of this would have happened without them. My family would..." His voice falters.

"You will stay here and let me go, if you want this island to live." The woman is now looking him i the eyes with a strange gentleness that he can't place. "You have fought long enough. So you stay here, understand?"

"But-" He falls to his knees, looks up at the woman with tears streaming down his face. "Why?" He rubs at his eyes. "Why is someone like you a pirate? You were...so nice to us and funny and...why?"

Subconsciously, the woman touches her tattoo. "Because, Luffy is different."

"Pirates are all the same! You're a liar!"

_The woman remembers the pain. Her mother shot in front of her eyes, the countless maps, the torture, the _broken promise_. _"I used to think that too."

The boy sniffs and looks back into her eyes where he now sees pain under the gentleness. "Then why?"

"Luffy is different." A small grin forms_. She remembers the knife stopping, the hat on her head, the promise to help, the yell of friendship. She remembers a wounded reindeer, a princess losing her country. She remembers the reindeer's first smile, the princess' enemy flying in the air._ "He doesn't break and destroy things."_ She remembers the golden bell ringing._ "He restores them."

"I don't understand. He's...He's a pirate." The boy is shaking with both rage and sorrow.

_The woman remembers a breaking crew, a horrible fight, a tragic sacrifice. She remembers a burning flag with promises of life, an outstretched hand of forgiveness_. "We all have painful things we'd like to run away from. Have you ever tried to forget your past?"

The boy looks up at her, nods, and sniffs again.

She smiles at him. "Luffy doesn't let us forget our past." _She remembers a speedo held in the air, a familiar song. _There are so many things that Nami can remember, so many things could make this boy understand, but she doesn't (can't) tell him. Instead, she smiles ear to ear and says, "Luffy, the man who will be Pirate King, lets us _ conquer _it."

* * *

_A little different than how I had it planned but...here you are!_


	18. Playing the Melody

_So I'm trying out Brook. Assume this is a pre-timeskip drabble. It may be a piece of garbage but I'm writing this instead of my 5 page essay due tomorrow. You're welcome xP _

* * *

Even when he is not playing, Brook is surrounded by music.

He figures the others don't notice simply because it is not in their nature to listen for it. But Brook hears it, sees it, _breathes _it.

It always starts with the melody-the booming red that all but overpowers all the other parts. It is all excitement, all the time.

After that is the green which, while slightly aggressive, always manages to be in perfect harmony. It is all support, all the time.

A bright orange comes out in bursts, often as a held note, sometimes taking over and trying to sway the melody, but it always gives in. It is all guiding, all the time.

Sometimes, syncopation comes out in yellow, hiding its true brilliance until the moment really calls for it. It is all purposeful, all the time.

A blue comes into play, adding swing and power to the song, trying to push the tempo. It is all solid, all the time.

Sprinkled on top, adding elements that are unappreciated, is the pink articulations, sometimes short and sometimes mushed together. It is all fretting, all the time.

Purple is gentle, helping the dynamics understand, take form, and adding a new interest. It is all subtle, all the time.

With the beat, beat, beating of the drum comes the pale blue, adding more noise but a steady guide. It is all super, all the time.

And last, but certainly not least, is the grey that puts all these sounds, all these colors, together. It is all encompassing, all the time.

Sometimes, they don't line up quite how Brook thinks they should. The melody gets too minor, too angry, a jumbled mix of chromatics and the harmony becomes dissonant. Sometimes, the held notes become white noise, screeching to be heard. Sometimes, the yellow is too quiet sometimes it plays where it should not and falls out of line all together. Sometimes, the blue adds too much haste, too much fire. Sometimes, the pink is too harsh or too soft. Sometimes, the purple is drastic in either quietness and loudness. Sometimes, the pale blue is too strong, or it stops. Sometimes, the grey cannot figure out how to piece them together, how to take the ear bleeding noise and make it into a beautiful story again.

But Brook doesn't worry too much about that because, in the end, it always falls back to how it is right now:

"I smell adventure!"

"Heh."

"I suppose there's no arguing with our captain."

"My knees are shaking w-with...excitement."

"My dear, this is for-DAMNIT SHITBRAIN THAT ISN'T FOR YOU."

"Don't take of your bandages!"

"Fufufu, I love a thrill."

"This week I am really SUUUUPEEEER."

"Oh, I do not have ears to hear, yohoho!"

To outsiders, the song may be hectic and unusual, but, as Brook once again lifts his violin, he is sure he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

_Well, I guess I can't write angst lately...xP Oh well. I kind of like this. Being a band nerd and all :) See if you can figure out why I made everybody the musical element I did. Hope you enjoyed! Essay timeeee_


	19. Pieces

_I feel like this is going to write itself in a way that I could never have planned... :P _

* * *

At first, Franky couldn't see what brought all these independent people together.

Even at the Tower of Justice, when he saw their resolve, their strength, he still didn't understand how these people fit together, how they could form together and have such good team work. They were all so different, so strong on their own, and the fact that they followed someone who acted like a child...regardless of his strength, it didn't make any sense.

He still joined the crew because of their _(Strength, love, warmth, dreams, conviction) _ persistence. And he fell in love with his new family. All the antics, the adventures, the screaming, everything. But he still couldn't understand _why _they worked so well.

But, one day, he was looking for a spare piece of paper and stumbled upon the navigators journal. He ignored it at first, thinking that it was her private story, but the constant names of others jumped out of the book and he realized it was _their _stories. No one was around so he gently picked it up and flipped through the pages.

The orange haired pirate found him an hour later, tears streaming down his face, claiming _"I love you guys, damnit! I'm _not _crying!"_ Because he realizes that his Captain is even more amazing than he already believed.

Franky cries because, somehow, the rubbery moronic with his stupid smile and idiotic strength sees through everything, picks people carefully, and puts all the broken pieces in his arms, cradles them, and makes them whole again.

_(They work because they are broken, they are glass shards, and the only one you can fix them is the Straw Hat.) _

* * *

_The last line was probably unnecessary but...meh. This comes from the fact that most people first look at the crew and think they have no teamwork (like Wapol) and that they shouldn't fit together. And Franky...I feel he thought this way at first and I can't explain it so just enjoy :P _


	20. Give Up

_Well. I'm going to be less frequent because I am developing carpal tunnel. But! it will not stop me from writing because I love it way too much. So here's this, with no plot in mind, just a go with the flow. Enjoy. _

* * *

Zoro refuses to believe what his eye shows him.

Bloody, mangled, rubbery limbs lay face first, irregular breathing blowing up dust. The enemy stands over the victim, breathing labored but a smirk plastered to his face. He licks blood off of his hand before kneeling in front of his defeated foe.

The swordsman is to far away, too busy, to reach his captain. The marine underlings won't stop coming after him and most of the crew is down for the count. He tries to yell for his captain but a kick in the gut sends him flying into a rock.

"Damnit," He hears the cook shout. "Zoro!"

The green haired man flinches. For the cook to say his name...But he forces himself up and locks eyes with the swirly bastard. And they come to a conclusion.

"Luffy!" Zoro cries, running, ignoring his screaming limps, ignoring the blood streaming down his body. "Luffy!" Even beaten up, he effortlessly slashes any foe that stands in his way.

The rubbery mass grunts when his enemy grabs his chin roughly and forces his head up. His eyes are unusually dull as they look into those of his opponent. He shuts them to the intense hate and victory and fire he sees. "Don't hurt them," He chokes out.

The marine Vice-Admiral smiles wider. "You're in no position to be giving orders, boy. Out of all pirates, Akainu wants you dead the most."

Fire flares in the captains stomach at the name but he cannot do anything about it. "If I...go with you, will you leave...my nakama alone?"

"Luffy!" Zoro is almost there and he doesn't like what he is hearing. "Don't be stupid, asshole!"

A laugh from the marine, "I think we can arrange that."

"...Then I'm all yours." He coughs up blood in the marines face.

"Tch," He throws the man. "Damn right, punk."

Zoro catches his captain just in time, glaring up at the man wiping his face. "You can't have him."

"Zoro." A cough, blood, wheezing. "It's okay."

"No it's not, damnit! You can't give up. It's not like you!"

"I won't let anyone...else die."

Zoro's breath catches. He takes a moment to compose himself. _("Take my life instead. It's the only way I can think of to save the crew...) _"You're the captain, moron. If you're not here, what the hell will happen to any of us?" The swordsman cannot express his emotions correctly. Somehow, the only thing he feels is anger. "None of us would have ever banded together if not for you. Most of us wouldn't be alive. You can't just friggin' leave!"

With his last strength, Luffy shoves his hat onto Zoro's head. "I put everything in your care."

"Damnit, Luffy, listen to me! You-" But that's all he gets out before his world is turned black.

_ (It's only days later that an angry crew somehow sets course for Impel Down.) _

* * *

_Huh, that was interesting...Anywho. Back to AP testing review fun stuff! Give me constructive criticism if you have the time, a splendid day!_


	21. Breathe

_This is going to be a weird one. Just warning you now. Also. These are in no order. Some pre and post timeskip. Non canon scenes. Sorry for OOCness. _

* * *

Brook and Franky don't understand what it means when Luffy mentions, unintentionally, that he worked with Crocodile two years ago.

All the two of them know is that he was an enemy, one that Luffy strongly despised, but the full impact of his words is lost to them. So while the rest of the crew is standing in shock, they notice Robin placing a hand on her chest, and they look at each other and just shrug. Now is not the time to feel jealous about the adventures before them.

They decide, instead, to sing and dance, to take everyone's mind away from the subject, and on to their _(love, warmth, family) _next adventure.

**Because, while they have missed a lot, the two know that there are plenty of heart stopping adventures ahead. **

When Zoro downright refuses Nami's suggestion, she stomps her foot, desperation setting in.

She's betrayed them once anyways, and she's not as _(brave, strong) _useful as the others. If they want her in exchange for their _Captain _and _Doctor _why shouldn't she go?

His gaze is steel, fiery, and she can't help but flinch away from it. She hardly notices Sanji-kun's smoke coming closer, the extra hand on her shoulder, the fury warmth on her leg, the gentle music, the cola, because she can't stop staring at Zoro's fierce look.

** Because Zoro is someone though of as a demon and so no one would think he would make that face to protect someone and Nami can no longer breathe. **

__"I'm sorry I was such a fool," Usopp says suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Idiot," Sanji says, putting a dish away. "What are you talking about?"

Robin leans on the counter, coffee cup in one hand, her chin in the other. "Long Nose-Kun, you have nothing to apologize for."

"You're wrong." He stares at the plate he is supposed to be washing. "You weren't there, you don't understand. The things I said... What I did." He sighs. "Why would I pick a fight with _Luffy_?"

"Idiot," Sanji repeats. "That doesn't matter. Luffy forgives you. Hell, that moss head forgives you. It's over."

"But I-"

"Do not forget, Usopp," He starts at hearing Robin say his name. "You are the one who reminded me of Luffy's strength, his determination. You reminded me that, despite it all, I still had something to believe in."

"You also burned a governments flag under Luffy's order. You were never really gone." Sanji pretends to busy himself in the fridge. "You and Robin-chan both were always our nakama. Of course we'd let you back."

Robin only smiles in response, having already accepted her ignorance back then.

But Usopp sniffs, wipes his nose, and starts cleaning plates faster than ever.

** Because he can't let himself cry from the love of his crew because he is a brave warrior who doesn't choke on breaths. **

Chopper stares at his Captain, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Oi, Chopper!" Luffy yells, somehow sensing his unease. "You wanna play tag?"

Instead of answer, Chopper starts, "Ne, Luffy."

"Huh?"

"How, exactly, did you get that scar?"

His captain stills, staring at the reindeer. It's only a moment _(that Chopper pretends he doesn't see) _before Luffy answers him. "I got it after my fight was over."

The words are simple, the sound innocent, but the emotion behind them is intense and Chopper almost chokes on it. "I...I see."

"See, a promise was broken. And now, out of those cups of sake, only one stands. One never got its freedom and the other wanted to protect freedom. And they're gone now."

Chopper cannot believe the words that are coming from his captains mouth. Since when did he speak of the past, of events? Since when has he spoken in complex metaphors?

Two years really changes everything.

"But the cup that is left is cracked, burnt, but it has decided to never give up. It will always hold the sake, three shares of it. And it will supply eight other cups that it has found."

And just like that, everything clicks. "Oh." The reindeer runs into his captains arms and rubs his face in the rubberman's chest. The arms tighten around him and Chopper, try as he might to ignore it, feels the scarred skin, where his savior was _burned._

_ Sake cups...Three shares...after his fight...burned...A broken promise...Two years ago... _

_ Ace._

_ Brothers._

_ Eight cups._

_ Family._

And Chopper wishes that he could promise his captain that he'll never leave again and that nothing bad will happen and it'll be alright and and and and-

But he can't. He can't think straight, can't open his mouth, he can only cling on to the man he became a monster for.

**Because, suddenly, the little doctor forgets how lungs work.******

* * *

_Yep...that was definitely odd. Have a wonderful day everyone :] _


	22. Wrath

_Two more AP tests this week and a 10 page essay later and then, finally, graduation. (We also get to make icecream in AP chem :D) Ahhhhhh. Here's a treat :] (because I don't want to study calculus .) _

* * *

All you wanted was money, fame, but you failed to study your prize.

Of course, you'd heard of the Straw Hat Pirates. You knew that they had insane bounties, that they'd challenged the world, that they were nearly unstoppable. But, then again, you'd also heard that Straw Hat Luffy was a giant and, obviously, as he looks at you now (with dark, cold, unforgiving eyes) that was a lie. So you didn't bother reading all the other reports on this crew.

You swallow a lump in your throat. Maybe you should have read everything, maybe even taken some statements from people. Maybe then you would have known that even touching one of them meant fighting all of them. _(A lesson learned too late.) _Maybe then you would have known that, to them (unlike most other crews you've come across) dreams are nothing compared to their nakama.

If you had read, listened, _watched, _you would have never approached the seemingly unaware navigator. Because, even though you didn't get the chance to kill her, she did scream, and the speed and ferocity that the other eight members appeared was unreal.

And now, as the captain motions for the crew to stand down, stilling, with his hat shadowing his eyes, you realize that in the New World, you should do your research.

_(If you had researched, you would have known that anyone who touches Monkey D. Luffy's nakama gets torn apart.)_

You stumble back. "Look, I-I just need some money. I-If you-"

The man's head snaps up and the expression has you pissing yourself. "I won't let you touch my nakama." From the mouths of others, it would sound like arrogance, a challenge. But from this man, you hear nothing but determination, love, anger, and the smallest hint of regret.

"Well, um, I'll just be on my-"

A hand is on your shoulder, causing you to jerk to a stop, feeling much more like iron than rubber.

And you briefly wonder if you'll live to tell the tale.

* * *

_To my first guest: the only thing I can say is SORRY. But it makes for good writing... Thanks for reading :P_

_The other guest: Haha thank you:] _

_Anywho. This was, um, interesting. I hope you enjoyed it... Ah. I lost what I had to say. That's no good. Well, until I remember, have a great day :] _


	23. Storm

_My 3 AP tests are done! Thank the lord hahaha. Here's this, which i suspect is going to be a strange/vague one_

* * *

Others might have dubbed her a demon but she always thought that she was some kind of dark, horrible storm.

She survived by passing through crews, groups, organizations, and _(unintentionally) _tearing them apart, just like a storm. The destruction left in her _(the predator's) _wake was always absolute. Except, somehow, _she _always lived. Even though she had been marked for death, even though she'd be better off dead, she was always the only one to survive.

After twenty years, she really was tired of _(lying, betraying, murdering, destroying) _running. Her end was finally coming and she embraced it with warm tears on her face.

But the mysterious carrier of the initial D. saved her.

She went with the misfit group. But, for the first time, she found herself _falling._ The love and warmth and tenderness and passion of the small crew...it brought back feelings she didn't think she still had.

But she was a storm and the admiral came and made sure she remembered that well.

And later, she decided to turn herself in for them.

And now she is a storm that has been predicted, been _restrained _and she can't find the destructive power she once held. It is buried under her resolve, locked deep in her heart, because if she unleashes it, her nakama will die.

Things happen so fast after her decision is made that she can't process it. A mask, a cyborg, a broken train, and desperate scream and one brilliant flame, burning the _(stained) _white flag _(as the one who ordered its destruction challenges the world without shaking, without wavering) _and her tears begin because, despite the trouble she brings, they want her to **live. **

As she finally cries for their help, finally knows what it is to feel alive, Robin wonders who the real storm is.

* * *

_Kay, yep, there's that. Hope it all makes sense. It's a little long winded with summary...Sorry. Anywho. To my lovely guest: I thank you, haha, I'm glad it made you smile. _

_Until next time, dearies, have a terrific day. _


	24. Young

_Why hello, faithful readers. I am completely done with AP tests, tomorrow marks my last parades as a high school band member, and, in less than a month, I will officially graduate. Thank goodness. So here's this. A little treat. I have nothing in mind so let's see what happens! Pre Timeskip._

* * *

"Zoro-san?"

The swordsman peels an eye open to look at the skeleton. "Hm?"

"You were the first member, correct?"

Zoro nods, closes his eye, and leans his head back on the wall. "Not like it makes much a difference."

"What do you mean?"

"We all seem as if we've known each other for a lifetime. There is little difference between you and I."

He hears the musician shift his weight. "But I do not have your memories. I have not felt your pain. I-"

"Brook." His voice is steady, gentle, and he opens his eyes to stare at the musician. "The past is the past. There is nothing more to it. Memories are just that. You are here now, to move forward with us. If we fall, you will help. Our pain will always come back. Just do what you can"

There's a long pause before a sigh. He thinks of the captain (_so happy, so so loving, so fierce) _fighting for his sake, driving his body well beyond its limits for his nakama, barely sparing himself a thought. "I suppose you are right."

_(Months later, when Brook reads a paper, once again _alone, _he understands. And he is sure he will forever remember, with a pain etched soul, just how young their Captain (savior, role model, Pirate King, Light) is.)_

* * *

_Ehhh... R&R? Have a great day :D _


	25. Break Away

_One fourth of the way done. Weiird. _

* * *

He was finally doing it; setting off for his adventure, to explore the world and do as he pleases.

_Ace, Luffy...I'm going ahead. We'll meet again, I'm sure. _

The boat is small but he finds it suits him well. He reaches to untie it, steeling his conviction and trying to contain his excitement. His flag flies high, only part of what really made him whole _(ASL,family)._ The boat is _free_, just like he soon will be, and he is on the never ending ocean at last.

He stands straight, wiping his head. He feels the breeze tickling his skin, hears the waves lap the boat, smells the salt coming up in vapors, sees the endless horizon; he tastes _freedom, _the only thing he has ever wanted.

But it ends so soon and he cannot understand why his boat is on fire, why someone would shoot at him when he is just beginning to understand how it feels to be _free,_ to _live_. It is still too early for it to slip from between his fingers.

_(Maybe if he'd done all his noble studying, he would have known that the government would do this.)_

His brothers' faces flash in his mind before another shot is fired and his world becomes black, becomes non-existent, and he's gone forever.

_(He got to touch freedom, to taste it, but he never got the chance to hold onto it.)_

* * *

_I might have gotten some of the more canon parts wrong because I was doing this without any references. Hope you enjoyed. Have a lovely day :] _


	26. Horrific

_I'm so close to being done with schoo that I just want to sleep and sleep...but here's this because I had an idea, lost it, and came up with another one. Inspired by all the feels that my brother's girlfriend just got to. _

* * *

Zoro is gone.

_Gone. _

One of Usopp's role models, someone he looks up to, his _nakama_, disappeared in front of his eyes. And he just stood there and scream, too scared _(weak) _to do anything. He couldn't save his friend. What kind of person is he?

"You three, run," Comes a strangled voice. "We'll think things over later. GO, RUN!" The voice cracks, sobs being suppressed.

Usopp freezes for a moment. Those words are coming from the strongest, bravest, ambitious person he knows. They are not the words that man should be saying. That man _(The one he has betrayed, the one he has envied, looked up to) _never backs down. The future King of Pirates should not be telling his friends to run away. He himself should not run.

If Luffy cannot fight the enemy, cannot protect, then what is _Usopp _supposed to do?

But still, he can not leave his nakama. Bravery settles into his bones and he does not back down, though his voice and face express his complete and utter fear. He tries to shoot down the enemy, no longer wishing to watch his friends vanishing, but fails.

And, as he himself is sent flying, Usopp cries out a sorry because he _(like the others) _has disobeyed his captain and, without meaning to, has left him alone, guilty, hurt. Usopp cries out because he was useless and he failed his captain _(as always, he thinks). _

_(Two years pass and, upon seeing that sunshine smile, he thinks, _never again_.)_

* * *

I almost did not put in that last line but I decided to lighten it up a little. Don't know why. Because I love dark angst.

Until next time :]


	27. Solitude

_Hell dearies. I have returned. 2 days left of school and then freeeedoooooom. I won't be updating next week (not that I update often, sorry) because I am busybusybusy up until and after graduation. So enjoy this, which was a request from Honeydee:] Also, I take requests. In fact, I embrace them. I suffer from 'chronic writers block'. So just let me know if you have an idea. _

* * *

**Brook:**

He stares at the paper in horror.

His captain _(so young, so innocent, so _strong_) _has lost his anchor. The musician feels his heart,though he doesn't have one _(yohoho)_ squeeze. They left him alone. If they had listened...

He shakes his head. Luffy-san would not blame them. But the guilt still consumes him because the man who saved him from a life of loneliness is now alone with a broken heart. If they had been there, would the outcome be the same? Would it be better? Worse? If they were there, maybe Ace-san could have lived and his captain wouldn't have to be lonely.

The skeleton curls into himself, sobbing, wanting to sooth his captains pain but being unable to do so. Feeling so utterly _useless. _

**Franky: **

The news halts any sort of fun he was having.

Seeing the picture makes him even forget what he was doing. Was he trying to get back to his crew? Was he him normal self? Where the hell even is he? All he can focus on is the caption that spells out tragedy. Fire Fist Ace is dead. The cyborg's brain all but fries when he tries to think about how his Captain must feel.

Panic sets in and all he wants to do is leave because he should have been there damnit! How could they have been separated? There was a war that they didn't know about and their Captain went to it _alone. _That smiling fool has probably given in by now.

And the blue haired pervert loves him _so much _that he cries and destroys, trying to find a way to the rubber man.

**Robin:**

The revolutionaries want her to come with them, saying she is their light.

If the horrid news hadn't just come, she might have scoffed. In her whole life, only eight people have ever made her feel like anything but a demon. If she were light, how come no one had saved her sooner? How come no one had been attracted to the light? So she declines, hiding her breaking heart, stating that they must take her back to Sabaody.

She cannot make up for not being there _(the guilt is tearing her apart)_ but the woman won't allow her savior to be in the dark, all alone, anymore. She steels herself, swallows her tears, and demands to leave.

**Chopper: **

His tears cannot be stopped.

He can barely remember how they were all torn from each other, but he'd just gotten over that. The reindeer had just steeled his resolve to find his nakama. And then..._this. _How come he didn't know about the war? How come Luffy had to go alone?

Luffy saved him from suffocating self hate so how could he leave him alone in a time of so much need?

He may be one of the best doctors, but he isn't sure, as he flies on the bird's back, that he can save his Captain from a shattered heart.

**Sanji: **

Damn shitty rubber bastard.

It was just like that idiot to charge into something alone with little to no plan. It shouldn't surprise the cook but he cannot contain the pain and rage that fills his chest. Ivan watches him pound his fists into the ground, cigarette all but destroyed, eyes watering, and almost regrets telling him the story.

"Why weren't we there?" The cook cries out. "That idiot can't stand being alone so why, _why?" _

The regret he shows makes Ivan admire the Straw Hat boy even more, something he'd thought impossible. The cook is fighting to control himself, to leave the island, when the next newspaper arrives. Ivan looks at it, shock and admiration on his face, and goes to tell the cook.

"I will get off this damn island. Get the hell away from me, okama shit heads." _My Captain needs me, damnit. How shitty am I to not be there? _

**Usopp: **

His frantic running halts and he stares at the picture.

Two years? His Captain _(best friend, model) _wants to wait _two years _before being reunited? The sniper is sure his guilt will kill him before then. If he had listened to Luffy back then, would they have gotten away? Could they have gone to this war together?

Ace could have been saved. Luffy wouldn't be alone.

Fresh tears spring in the mans eyes and he wipes them furiously, not able to accept the forgiveness that his Captain is giving him. Because if he had _listened _to his Captain's _orders _this would not have happened.

**Nami: **

This is not home, this is not home, this is-

_Damnit! _A cup is swiped off the table, crashing onto the ground. _Stop, stop, stop! _The girl falls, landing so a shard of porcelain jabs into her hand. But she does not feel it.

Vertigo has hit her hard and she cannot bear to be here anymore. _Two years? _Her mind cries. _What nonsense is this? What happened to three days? What happened-_

Her breath catches. It's been one year, to the day, and she suddenly wonders if Luffy is okay. She wonders if he is still alone, still grieving, because even though he was grinning n that picture, he is an idiot and he always smiles. Panic swells in her chest and she curls into herself, not noticing the red staining her skin and clothes. She feels trapped again, just like when Arlong was using her, and she can't breath, can't stop the painful tears. Luffy will come save her again, won't he?

_(Maybe if she had been there to save him because now he has no reason to help he whatsoever.) _

The orange haired woman cannot cope another year with this _(Guiltguiltguilt__**pain**__)._

**Zoro: **

They are together again, which is the only thing he has wanted for a long time now.

He will smirk at them, grunt, but that is because he is supposed to remain the stoic support he always has been. But the truth is that his heart almost exploded from joy when he saw his nakama again. Before, he never thought anything would be more painful than losing his blue haired rival. Now, he realizes, being away from your family when you should be together, can hurt enough to kill.

Especially when the one is alone and in unbearable pain and you were supposed to be there.

It's been two years and his Captain has forgiven them and he always smiles, but the swordsman cannot shake off his guilt. If he had been stronger...he was supposed to be his Captain's right hand man, his unwavering support. He is simple supposed to _be there._ But when the man had needed him most, he'd been left for dead and half way across the world. He wasn't there to save him from himself, even though the kid had saved him from so much more.

_(He chokes on guilt.) _

One day, Luffy catches his eye, a dark expression on his face, the hat shadowing his eyes, and he nods once.

The swordsman lets out an uncharacteristic struggled cry, his guard down as always on his ship, and the raw emotions cut him deeper than any sword.

* * *

_Wow. Some of those are bad. Like Sanji's. dgkhjsfiado. And that last part is super vague. I hope people understand what it means. Um. Wow. Yeah. Feels everywhere. I hope this satisfies you, Honeydee! As always, R&R please and have a terrific day :] _


End file.
